The only truth
by Eiki-san
Summary: La desesperación nos guía a situaciones innecesarias y absurdas. Sin embargo, a él, lo guio a la respuesta de su agónico dilema amoroso: tener que lastimar para poder amar. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Alfred!


¡Yei! ¡Mi primer UsUk! ¡Pueden estar seguros de esperar más!

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto es un fanfic Usuk dedicado a Alfred-ito por su cumpleaños. Es UsUk y es un poco obscuro… creo yo. Aclaración histórica hasta el último.

 **Advertencias:** La pequeñísima mención de Canadá y la colonia al sur de Trece colonias. Enserio… ligerísimas.

 **Disclaimer:** El anime y el manga no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Estudio deen y a Hidekaz, respectivamente.

* * *

 _ **The only truth**_

* * *

– No vendrá.

Se convenció a si mismo Alfred, Trece colonias. Conociendo ya las andadas de su hermano mayor y, por ende, sus tontas excusas de "Tenia cosas que hacer". No pensaba en creerle o lamentarse más de lo necesario pero se le hacía muy tedioso tener que esperar siempre.

Aparentaba, físicamente, unos quince años y era realmente viejo. Pocas veces se había visto a sí mismo en un espejo –pues no era vanidoso– sorprendiéndose enormemente: sus ojos perdían esa inocente redondez, sus pómulos se reducían y una extraña bolita salía en su garganta. Esto le extrañaba ya que hace unos cuantos años se había probado el traje hecho a la medida, que Arthur mando a hacer para él sin entender que esas cosas no le gustaban, y ahora no le quedaba.

Había momentos en los que realmente pensaba que era un idiota y que no lo escuchaba para nada. Era bastante cierto que nada que dijera o hiciese afectaría al inglés de alguna manera **(1)** , y en realidad tampoco le importaba. Sin embargo el miedo se apoderaba de él de manera repentina y poco piadosa, temía que Arthur lo olvidara, se distanciara y lo dejara solo para siempre.

 _Solo…_

Aun no entendía la base de ese miedo ¿Por qué temerle a lo imposible? Y decía que imposible por el hecho de que era una mentira. Trece Colonias no veía de mala manera estar solo porque podría desarrollar sus actividades a gusto y sin alguna exigencia –tonta e improvisada– del mayor, también contaba el hecho de tener dos vecinos bastante agradables a los cuales apreciaba. Pero Alfred… Alfred lo veía como una de las más grandes pesadillas y se sentía tonto por eso ya que no lograba entender la base de su miedo.

– Me iré a dormir – bostezo un poco dirigiendo su vista al puerto de siempre mientras observaba como el cielo anaranjado se veía remplazado por el obscuro tono de la noche junto con sus hermosos lunares blancos –. Estoy pensando muchas tonterías.

Se despidió amablemente de los campesinos a su alrededor y de los que se encontraba en el camino. Ellos estaban ciertamente acostumbrados a la estadía diaria de Alfred aunque al principio la vieron un tanto anormal y extraña para lo que, ante sus ojos, figuraba como un pequeño niño con un afán ilusorio convirtiéndose en un hombre.

Continuo caminando con tranquilidad sobre el hermoso sendero que era cubierto de manera natural por los frondosos árboles a manera de arcos y alumbrados por las luciérnagas tintineantes. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano intentaba no pensar en su extraño miedo que era fundamentado en mentiras, falacias que no comprendía y que no quera entender.

 _No si lo herían._

Las horribles mentiras que lo obligaban a realizar actos sin censura; actos que, atrofiados por la lujuria insana, le hacían acudir a su imaginación maltrecha ¿Esta bien acaso pensar _eso_ de Arthur? Para nada. Las imágenes que acudían a su mente eran inmorales, castigadas por Dios, si es que existía, fundadas en el calor de un miedo terrible. Algunas veces se confundía pues ya no sabía si ver a Arthur como un hermano o como la máxima figura de sus deseos… deseos meramente carnales.

Sin embargo todo era culpa de Arthur. Él con sus encantos y amabilidad enormes; él con su hermosa figura acariciada por el sol… ¡Y al final… Al final.

Al final nunca le pertenecerían, nunca. Los recuerdos se verían sepultados porque sabía que Arthur ya no lo veía como siempre lo había visto: con amor. Ya no, nunca más.

¿O era acaso, en esencia, una parte atrofiada de si? Esa que, con todo el descaro del mundo, lo hacía manchar las sabanas de ese extraño liquido blanco. Su amor era enfermo... Tan enfermo que sería capaz de hacer lo inimaginable para encontrar la respuesta que quería.

Su rostro sudoroso y sonrojado se encontraría cansado por la actividad previa pero al instante en que observara el techo de su aposento seria cubierto por la sabana. Y, de la misma forma, esta se terminaría mancillada también por sus lágrimas de horror.

Continuo caminando observando fogosamente la luna intentado de manera vaga dejar de pensar en obscenidades y estupideces. Así que, sin otra opción o idea, empezó a contar los años que no veía a Arthur y de los que solo escucharía de Inglaterra como la gran nación que era.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…_

Necesitaba dormir sin que la libido hiciera acto de presencia, necesitaba descargar aquella carga de libido pero ninguna señorita era lo suficientemente hermosa… Lo cual era una mentira. Lo que en verdad ocurría era que ninguna tenia aquel erotismo que transmitía el de pobladas cejas, así que intento con los muchachos pero, de igual manera, no ocurrió nada.

Le hablo a su hermano del extraño sentimiento que tenía ocultando las noches de excitación momentánea y enloquecedora pero sólo recibió un rostro dudoso y un simple: _"No te preocupes, debe ser parte de tu crecimiento… o algo así."_ Intento con Nueva España (que era bastante mayor) pero no le pudo ver porque, según los pobladores, alguien había atacado uno de sus puertos ¿Qué clase de ser vil e infame haría algo así?

… _seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez…_

Lo que Alfred no sabía era que, en efecto, un ser vil e infame lo había hecho: Arthur o más bien… los piratas ingleses arribaban a los puertos de aquella y demás colonias al sur. Sin embargo era mejor que no lo supiera; le entristecería saber que la piratería es más importante para Arthur que él.

Alfred no se dejaba engañar y solía ser rebelde cada que podía ¡Aun enfrente Arthur! Sin embargo, su extraña naturaleza, lo hacía un poco sumiso ante las actitudes, órdenes y decisiones del mayor; sus manos y rodillas solían temblarle con la sola mención de su nombre recitado por aquellos finos labios. _Y odiaba eso._

Llego a su "hogar" y se encerró en su habitación. Su habitación era sencilla y eso siempre molestaba a Inglaterra, no entendía la razón ¿Seria acaso que ya sabría de los pecados que cometía ahí?

 _Veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés…_

"– ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué hare si lo descubre? –" empezó a mortificarse Alfred sin pensar en que había caído al piso y sus manos se aferraban desesperadas a su dorado cabello.

No podía soportarlo más así que empezó a contar sin pensar manteniendo los números en una danza aleatoria; en voz alta hasta que se perdió agonizantemente y su nivel de voz bajo. La razón, única y exclusiva, era esa: quería separarse de Arthur. No podía tocarlo, besarlo y demás cosas si mantenían ese perfil de hermanos, seria inaudito; Alfred no quería vivir para siempre con alguien que lo tratase siempre como si fuera "inferior" y torpe, cosa que Inglaterra solo pensaba; lo más importante era que, sin duda, con esa actitud que Inglaterra tomaba para con él no era lo suficiente y nunca, nunca, nunca lo seria. No se sentiría llenos, ni feliz; habría un grandísimo vacío en su interior y seria torturado con la sola idea de tener algo y no poder tomarlo como se debiera. Nada podía hacer ya… era demasiado tarde.

Su razón principal, se resumía en una pequeña frase que solía recordarse siempre. Era aquella que, sin dudarlo, le hacía pensar de sí mismo como si fuera el ser más ruin y egoísta del mundo, alguien que estaba fuera de sus ideales: un villano. Sin embargo terminaba encontrando una razón verdadera y que lo llevaba a no sentirse mal consigo mismo pues Arthur era igual o peor de egoísta. La frase única y prepotente le dictaba lo siguiente: "Seria mejor que Arthur sufriera… así podríamos ser felices." Cuyo fatal sinónimo era "Libertad" o bien… o que alguien como él, una colonia, podría alcanzar la "Independencia".

Deshacerse de Inglaterra por más que se sufriera y esperar lo mejor para el futuro que ambos compartirían. Vigilarle cuando pidiera ayuda y, quizá, humillarle demostrándole que era inferior a su persona. Tal y como siempre lo hizo Inglaterra.

El sol entrando por la ventana le saco del estado vegetativo que lo había atrapado antes… llevándolo a la única solución palpable y que podría beneficiarle a obtener lo que tanto anhelaba. La única razón por la que permanecería vivo y se superaría; la única verdad que existía en su patética mente llena de ilusiones e ideales. La que a su vez… era tan imposible como improbable; tan real como perfecta.

 _Obtener el amor de Arthur._

Aun si tenía que hacerlo sufrir… era necesario. Todos tenemos que dar algo para alcanzar la felicidad eterna, antes o después puesto que no importaba el orden en realidad… Conservando el patrón de la felicidad y la tristeza.

Y todo lo hacía porque amaba irremediablemente a Arthur, porque lo deseaba con demencia y lo añoraba como a un día soleado en invierno.

El amor era tan enfermizo algunas veces que solo deseaba extinguirlo para ocultar la ponzoña que dejaba en su mente. En su moral. La moral que ya no parecía ser tal al verse manchada por los atrofiados deseos egoístas de alguien.

Escucho entonces la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y observo la figura que se posó ante él. La perfecta figura que pertenecía al protagonista de sus más sucios y placenteros sueños, la que, al solo verla, causaba un demente e insaciable placer.

Era Arthur que lo miraba preocupado desde arriba, como siempre lo había hecho en su infancia.

Alfred solo sonrió ya sabiendo lo que haría en el futuro…

Tal y como se predijo, el cruel destino fue marcado el 4 de Julio de 1776. La fecha en donde se marcaria la ruptura de una hermandad y donde se iniciaría la verdad de dos amantes.

La verdad que estaría llena de placeres, carnales y mundanos; la verdad que se teñiría de oscuro para alcanzar después el tono de su amor; la verdad de un futuro lleno de amor y hermosos momentos.

Esa era su verdad y su única razón: amar a Arthur pasara lo que pasara. Dejándose hundir en su egoísta amor.

 _Por siempre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Pese a ser llamado "Nueva Inglaterra" no era más que una simple colonia… pues la opinión de los colonos no importaba y no cambiaba en nada algo en las grandes esferas de la sociedad en Inglaterra. Inglaterra desatendía sus colonias y estas se desarrollaban independientemente de la metrópoli.

Esto lo hice porque quería recordar cuando amaba mucho el UsUk… claro fue antes de darme cuenta de que era muy sobrestimada y casi nunca cambiaban la temática era un "Independencias, independencia, independencia…" razón por la cual no me gustan los fics UsUk… ¡Solo he leído uno! Claro pero me he visto casi todos los dous disponibles.

¡Amo el hermoso UsUk!

Espero que les haya gustado~

Eiki-fuera (~^o^)~


End file.
